Did You know My Father
by Percabeth-CatoKatnisslova
Summary: What if Finnick and Katniss had a daughter? What if Finnick and Annie also had a son? What if Finnick dies before knowing his kids? But these aren't 'what ifs' for Lily Everdeen, it's her life. She doesn't know her father or that her best friend is her half-brother. What could be worse than that? A whole lot of things. Set after the Rebellion. Full summary inside.


**This is the prologue/first chapter of my new story. Basically, during the Rebellion when Katniss and Finnick are alone in District 13, they get lonely… And you-know-what happens. Katniss doesn't figure out she's pregnant until after she kills President Coin, and doesn't tell Peeta or Gale. When they get back to District Twelve – Katniss and Peeta – Peeta figures it out and leaves to go and live in the Capitol. And this is what happens next for Katniss and their child, who's never known her father.**

* * *

**Prologue;**

Everyone I know is gone my dad, my grandparents, my uncles, my aunt, even mama can barely be considered my mama.

When I was younger, mama used to talk about how Panem was when she was a child. I loved hearing about it all, and then almost as fast as she would start, she'd stop. Whenever I asked, she'd say that she lost some of herself when one of her friends died. Though she would never tell me why her friend was so special to her.

The only family I've ever known is mama and Uncle Peeta, though he moved away when I was younger and mama never told me where he had gone, just 'he's doing what he loves' and then she'd start crying.

The past few weeks have been the worst for her 'cause her old friend President Paylor has brought back these games called The Hunger Games, though I don't know why they call them the Hunger Games 'cause as far as I know, you don't _have_ to eat anything.

All I know about these 'Hunger Games' is that when my mama was a part of them, something terrible happened and then she had to go into them, again. Though the second time she went in, she was the unknown symbol of _The Rebellion_. That's where she met my dad and the president and a whole bunch of other people I don't know.

When she came back here after The Rebellion, with me in her stomach – she tells me, she moved into the house across the street from the home she lived in with her sister - who I never got to meet- and her mama. When Uncle Peeta came back, he moved into the house beside me and mama, until he moved back to the Capitol a year later.

Our home is really big and new looking. On the main floor we have our kitchen, living room, dining room, my mama's office (I'm NOT allowed in it though), a half bathroom, and a pantry. Upstairs is EVEN bigger! We have four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and walk-in closets, and also a fifth bathroom up there for guests.

My whole life is a mystery to me. The only friend I've ever had - that lives anywhere close to me - is a boy called Finley, though he tells me it's actually; Finnick Odair Jr. I don't see the difference. He and his mama live out here in district twelve with me and mama. When I first met him, our mamas tell us that we looked like twins with our bronze hair and sea green eyes, I never believed them until I was five and they moved out here. Before they came out to District Twelve, they had been living in both the Capitol, with a house in District Four. The funny thing is that we have the same eyes and hair color though we're not related. He isn't my brother because he's like exactly a month younger than me.

**Chapter 1;**

There's only one thing in the world that matters to me; Finley Odair. He's my age and is currently sitting at my kitchen island eating cake with me. The cake is a vanilla marble cake, with blue and green swirls. I think the icing stuff is called fondant, something they use in the Capitol when they make cakes. The fondant is a pale blue with darker blue fondant standing up making waves. In icing it says; 'Happy Birthday Finley' which can only mean it was made by someone who knows Finley personally and knows he hates being called 'Finnick Jr.'.

The cake appeared on the island at my house yesterday after mama and me came back from shopping for Finley's birthday present.

_I grab all the stuff I need for Finley's present out of the car as mama pulls three of the six bags of groceries out of the trunk. "Before you wrap those presents, make sure you come and get the other three bags of groceries out of the car, Lily," my mama tells me as she pulls the house keys out of her purse._

"_Can I at least put them in my room?" I ask, already knowing the answer._

_My mama rolls her eyes and says, "What do you think?"_

"_Yes?" I ask as I walk towards the stairs._

"_Go ahead, but come down to the kitchen before you go outside," She shouts down the hall, as I disappear up the stairs._

_Walking into my room, I notice a man sitting at my desk. Everything drops out of my hands as I yelp with fear. The man has sandy blond hair with sky blue eyes, just as I remember Uncle Peeta, though this man does not have the same body shape as him. The man in question has a white T-shirt, that hugs his chest (I know, gross!), showing a firm looking six-pack –Uncle Gale has one and the some of the older boys also do, so I DO know what they are!- and two huge biceps! Last time I saw Uncle Peeta, he was looking really fragile and almost sick._

_He was also wearing blue jeans with flip –flops. The jeans weren't skinny like his shirt is, though it did hug his 'you-know-what'. His flip-flops didn't fit with the rest of his outfit. They were midnight black with thick straps._

_I think the man noticed that I was frozen on the spot and examining him, up and down because he faked a cough._

_I was too scared and shocked to say anything, so all that came out was "W-who a-are…"_

"_You don't remember me, Lily?" he asked with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "It's Uncle Peeta." _

_As soon as he said that, I was no longer frozen, I was running forward to him. I had so many questions to ask him, I didn't know where to start!_

"_Why?" Was the only thing I said, though he knew exactly what I meant._

"_Your mom phoned me a week ago saying she wanted to order a cake for Finley Odair and that she also wanted to see me, but wouldn't go to the Capitol to get the cake. I'm sorry if I scared you. I wanted to see you before your mom and if I sat in the living room or dining room, she would've noticed," he explains. "Before you ask, yes I have been working out because when I moved to the Capitol, some of the TV producers I work for, wouldn't sign me unless I looked healthy and in good shape."_

"_Oh," I whisper. "I have to go downstairs because my mom wanted me to get the groceries from the car and to go to the kitchen."_

"_Go on ahead, I'll be down in two minutes, I didn't want to use your personal bathroom and I wasn't sure if your mom would come up before you."_

_I smile and hug him one last time before racing down the stairs and into the kitchen. _

_When I came in, my mom had a worried look on her face. I guess I had taken more time than she thought was needed to put the presents in my room._

"_Lily," she said with a stern look on her face, "What took you so long?"_

_I lied using my normal excuse, "I tripped when I was running up the stairs and had to pick everything up again."_

"_Fine," she said. "Eat your sandwich." _

"_But don't I have to get the groceries from the car?" I ask in curiosity._

"_Lily, you took thirty minutes upstairs, the food was getting hot," she responds. "I brought them in about ten minutes ago."_

"_Oh, sorry," I say guiltily._

Today's his birthday and he's finally turning twelve! I was twelve last month.

"So Finley, what do you wanna do today? We need to pack first though." I question. "Mama says she and Auntie Annie have to go shopping in District two tomorrow, and they wanna know what we want to do while they're shopping."

"How about we go see Mr. Gale, he's always so funny," Finley exclaims. "Wait, but don't mama and Auntie Katniss go there only once every year? We went in January and it's only the start of June. That's not even like six months!"

Finley is always the smart one. He's the brains, as I say. I didn't consider the time difference between this trip and the one we took in January. Even though he's my age, he's in the year ahead of me at school, he's in year seven and I'm in year six.

"Doesn't matter, I just like seeing Uncle Gale and all the boys who started in the academy after Paylor's announcement."

There are a couple of things I haven't told Finley. First is, Uncle Peeta is waiting in the living room with his present. Also who made his cake. But the one that's the hardest to keep from him is the boy I met in District two when we went in January.

_Finley had wanted to spend the day with Uncle Gale and his sons, so I went shopping with mama and Auntie Annie. We walked around the market beside the justice building, buying jewellery and art from the merchants. _

_I got bored and told them I would meet them in two hours at Uncle Gale's house. _

_I had wondered off towards the open field, where the academy use to have its outdoor training, to find a group of boys playing something that kinda resemble tag but used ribbons hanging out of the boys pants and a ball flying in the air. Of to the side of their game, were a smaller group of girls about two years older than me. It looked like they were playing Truth or Dare._

_I would've joined if not for the fact that there was a nine foot high fence. I continued walking along the path, only to notice the boys had stopped yelling and the girls had stopped laughing. I turned and looked at them, only to get about forty pairs of eyes staring back at me._

_I didn't know why they were all looking at me; I had never met any of them before. I overheard one boy saying "is that Katniss Everdeen's daughter?"_

_Another responded, "you idiot! She looks nothing like Katniss; she looks like Annie Cresta's daughter!"_

"_Riley! That looks like the girl from the photo James showed me," someone yelled._

_This was getting weird. I didn't know James Hawthorne had any photos of me, and even if he did, why would he show them?_

_I stopped listening and starting walking again, this time slower than before. I hear footsteps coming towards me from the directions the boys were. "Excuse me?" he asks, while trying to catch his breath._

"_Yes?" I ask while spinning to face him. "What do you want?"_

"_Ummm, well… you see," he stammers. "You're Katniss Everdeen's daughter right?"_

"_Duh," I state as if it was completely obvious. "What do you want!?"_

"_Well, you see, ummm… Well James Hawthorne has like a giant crush on you and well brags that you're his girlfriend…" he says, almost shyly like I'd punch him. "Are you?"_

_ "God no, he's a dick and flirts with me all the time! He's a year younger than me!" I almost gagged at the thought of being his girlfriend._

_ "Kay. So like do you like anyone?" He asks, once again shyly._

_ This boy is so shy it's adorable. I wouldn't say I liked anyone but this boy makes me feel happy like Finley does._

_ "Ummm… not like 'like' anyone, but I really like two guys," I blush._

_ "Oh, never mind," he frowns and drops his head. "Guess it was too good to be true."_

_ "What was?" I ask because I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about._

_ "That maybe you'd be interested in going to my school dance with me," he says like a lonely puppy. "It's at the start of June."_

_ "I wouldn't normally say yes to any guy I just met, but why not?" I say, automatically cheering him up._

_ "Really?" he gushes._

_ "Yeah, though I want your name and number," I respond, pulling out a paper pad and pen out of my pocket, that used to have a shopping list on it._

_ I push the pen and paper through the fence towards where he stands. He quickly scribbles on it and pushes it back towards me._

_ I look at the paper and it says; 'Names Calil 444-4441 **(A/N; Don't try to number because I don't know if it's an actual one)**.' I stuff it in my pocket and continue my walk._

"Lily?" Finley asks with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking about last time we went," I say.

I'm still sitting at the island with my half eaten piece of cake in front of me. It looks like Finley has finished his piece and has put his plate in the sink. He now stands in front of me. I can hear mama and Auntie Annie outside of the porch talking.

"Why don't go to your room and watch TV?" he asks.

"Sure," I lie, knowing that we won't make it up the stairs.

I quickly pile the rest of the cake in my mouth and place my plate in the sink. Finley follows me down the hall, but quickly comes to an abrupt stop in front of the living. When I turn to see why Finley has stopped, I remember that Uncle Peeta had said he would be in the living room.

"Hello Finley, do you..." Uncle Peeta starts.

"UNCLE PEETA!" Finley yells with joy. "What? Why? How?"

"Slow down there," Peeta urges, "One question at a time."

"Fine," Finely says with a sulk on his face. "Why are you in my best friend's living room?"

"Lily, care to explain why I'm in the living room?" He turns to me with a questioning gaze.

"No," I respond, staring at the ground not bearing to look at anything but Finley and my feet.

"You knew?" Finley asks, his voice full of hurt and a bit of anger.

"Finley, calm yourself," our Uncle instructs, "Lily is not to blame for anything, but being beautiful-"

"Hey," I interrupt."

"You are beautiful," he smiles. "Just like your mother and _probably your father_." He frowns when he says; 'probably your father.' I know he is still hurt that my mom – his only love- got pregnant with another man's child; all the while he was kidnapped in the Capitol and that he knew the man.

"It's ok Uncle Peeta, don't be upset," I walk calmly over to him and hug him.

As I hug my uncle, Finley walks to the closest chair in the living room and sits down, shifting until his feet hang off one arm and his back is pressed against the other. Shortly after he decided to sit, our Uncle sits in the other chair close to the entrance of the living room, while I go and sit on Finley, making his gasp for air.

"Thanks, Lily," he thanks. "Back to what I was saying; Lily is only guilty of her beauty, and name. It was me who wanted to sit in the living room and wait for you, Finley. I arrived yesterday while you were in your backyard throwing that trident of yours. Lily didn't know I was here, until she walked into her bedroom and nearly fainted at the site of me sitting at her desk.

"She also had a bunch of questions. I explained that her mom wanted a birthday cake for you. She phoned me up about a week ago, asking for a cake that read; 'Happy Birthday Finley!' I asked if she wanted to come and get it from the Capitol, but you know her; she out right refused. I told her I'd bring it out so I could see you guys again."

"Ooooh, sorry Lily," my best friend apologizes.

"And to answer your last question, I took the train," Uncle Peeta laughs. "Now, I have questions of my own for you Finley."

"Okay," my seat gulps with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't be worried," he laughs at Finley, "I won't ask questions like 'who do you like."

"Good," Finley breaths out.

I give a questioning look because what would Uncle Peeta need or want to ask Finley.

* * *

**Should I continue this story? I've written most of it but I wanna hear from you guys? Don't forget to review, flames welcome as long as they aren't overboard. I won't post chapter two until I reach at least fifteen reviews, so review if you want me to continue. Tell me if I have any mistakes, I'll change them but you have to tell me like the whole sentence or I'll have to like re-read the whole chapter to find the small mistakes.**

**Love you guys :)**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Percabeth-CatoKatnisslova**


End file.
